


rain

by nostalilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), RIP, Short One Shot, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalilia/pseuds/nostalilia
Summary: It's only them, in the beating rain and shattering lightning, and they hold each other as they break.





	rain

It came out of nowhere, the rain. The sky was blue, and then suddenly it was pouring, water spilling through the leaves, soaking the bodies, washing away the ashes.

It soaks Bruce to the bone, and he knows he's shivering, but so is everyone else, and no one is making a move to find shelter. They stand there, in their small group, numb and hopeless.

Rhodey and Steve are sweeping the area for Sam, calling his name in shaking voices. Okoye is kneeling on the muddy earth with Natasha, trying to keep a weeping Rocket Raccoon dry. And Bruce huddles near the Hulkbuster, feeling out of place and cold and empty.

There's a brilliant flash of lightning, and Thor is standing just over the ridge, beyond the trees. He spots the group down below when Bruce lifts a hand slightly, and then he is running to them.

"There you are," Bruce says when he comes into earshot. "Are you—"

But he's cut off as Thor comes up to him and picks him up and holds him tight. Bruce doesn't know what to do, and Thor, sensing his discomfort, sets him back down, but he's still holding on with his face in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asks, surprise taking hold of him.

Thor doesn't answer, and the rain begins to fall harder, and it's then when Bruce can tell the god is crying.

Tentitively, Bruce puts his arms around him and holds him, one hand in his hair. "Thor," he says, softly.

Thunder rumbles, and lightning strikes again, too close for comfort. Thor lets out a choked sob, and Bruce's chest tightens.

They stand there, in the rain, Thor sobbing into Bruce's shoulder as he holds him. The rain comes down hard, stinging his exposed face and bare hands, but he doesn't feel it. He's too overcome with worry.

And suddenly the god whispers out, "You're all I have left."

Thunder crashes overhead, and the rain keeps pouring. As if the gods are in pain. And then Bruce realizes.

"Thor," he says in a tight voice, and it's all he can say.

Thor cries hard, his entire body shaking violently. Bruce has never seen him so emotional, and there are tears biting at his own eyes. He runs a hand through his hair and kisses his jaw, but his tears keep coming, and Bruce feels useless. His chest aches, and Thor sobs, and time stands still. It's only them, in the beating rain and shattering lightning, and they hold each other as they break.

The rain doesn't let up for days.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll add on to it later since it is so incredibly short but who knows. for the thorbruce fandom because new content is so fucking rare.


End file.
